


Remember that?

by FurrowedBrow



Series: Remember That? [1]
Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Flowers, Graphic descriptions, I hurt my own heart writing this, Implied Death, M/M, Old memories, Realistic Minecraft, this is so sad Alexa play I’m Sorry Boris by Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurrowedBrow/pseuds/FurrowedBrow
Summary: Dream just recalls old memories with Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Remember That? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011672
Comments: 94
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yall had it TOO GOOD for TOO LONG from me, YES I’m supposed to be working on my second medieval au chapter but its 5 am and I’m SAD
> 
> do NOT judge me if there’s any writing mistakes

“Hey Sap,” Dream greeted as he sat outside with Sapnap, hands holding some flowers that he had picked while he was outside, “Do you remember that time you told me your favourite flower? How you said it took you a long time to figure it out because there was so many?” 

Sapnap didn’t reply, but did sit there with his friend, just listening. 

The sun was just beginning to set over a large mountain, the sky painted orange, pink, and blue. It was really pretty, but also a little chilly. Dream could see his breath and the frost on the grass. 

“You finally just said lily of the valley. Because you said they were pretty, and you liked droopy flowers.. but I remember like a day later you said you liked poppies because of their colour, and how simple they were.” Dream chuckled softly with a fond shake of his head, “Then I asked you your opinion on daisies and you said ‘aw man, daisies are cool too.’” 

Dream smiled as he looked over the sunset with his friend, “Then you got a little annoyed that you couldn’t pick a flower, so you just said all.. and then you asked me mine, and I gave you a quick answer; rose bushes.” 

“You got almost amazed with how fast I just pumped out an answer, and I know it’s kinda a basic choice but.. I dunno, they’re so beautiful and.. dangerous.. the sharp thorns and soft petals..” Dream gently dragged his finger over the petals of the fragile flowers in his hand wistfully.

“George answered cornflowers, mainly because blue’s the only colour he can really see,” Dream snorted, looking to Sap for a minute, who didn’t look back at him. He swallowed and turned back to the vista, “.. and.. you and George started brawling when he made fun of you.. it was all just good fun and you two had to take a bath afterwards because you both had mud on your faces and in your hair after I broke you two up. You guys rock paper scissored who won and you did. George just scoffed and shit while you rubbed it in his face.” Dream chuckled a little. 

“You and George always fought.. I’m glad you guys don’t anymore.. I don’t have to be your guy’s dad..” He trailed off a little as a particular gust of wind blew by, giving him a bit of a shiver. 

“.. George would freeze if he came up here, because he’s a stick.. and.. this place just kinda makes him sad, y’know? He’s back at the house, cooking some stuff I think.” Dream informed his friend. 

Once the sun was just peeking out from the mountain, Dream sighed and cleared his throat, standing up. 

“.. I wish you were still here..” He mumbled, his tone giving away how heavy his heart was as he dusted some powdery snow off the stone, running his fingers over the carved letters. It didn’t snow much up here, thankfully, and the view was “breathtaking.” Sapnap had once said. 

Dream looked at the letters more. Reading out Sapnap’s name. Everything his vibrant friend once was, reduced to carved letters on a gravestone. 

It was so fast. Sapnap’s shield had broken and there was nothing Dream and George could do once Sapnap screamed at them to run. 

Dream brought a hand up to his face to cover his mouth. They didn’t even get a chance to recover Sapnap’s body.. it was gone, somewhere in the nether just rotting. 

Dream had already screamed his lungs out after losing Sapnap, and George had gone quiet for two weeks. Now, two months later, they were still trying to work together to help each other through one of the toughest challenges they’d ever faced. The whole world was tinted grey when they returned home, and the two boys felt as if they had heavy shackles on their ankles and wrists.. 

Dream hadn’t realized he’d started crying until he felt hot tears spill down his cheeks, reminding him that it was now dark, and it was windy. It was cold, but Dream didn’t care. 

Dream had spent a lot of time here with Sapnap since they set up his grave on the cliff he favoured, bringing various flower types because they reminded him of his partner. The bright personality and big smile, the hot headed and determined attitude, and the stupid sense of humour. The beautiful black hair and blue-ish grey eyes that sparkled with interest when Dream would come home with a new map. 

The comforting hugs and compliments, the pure love the boy was made of, the young pep in his step. He hummed as he did anything, making silly beats on whatever he could drum on. The way his hands would shake when thunder clapped, they way he’d try to laugh off that he wasn’t scared but would hide behind George or Dream whenever it happened. Sapnap always hated storms. 

Dream had a sad smile as he remembered, sniffling as he clutched the flowers in his hand tightly, because now matter how positive his memories with Sapnap were, he’d _always_ remember the blood. 

He’d remember the screams and the blood on the ender pearls that Sapnap had given to both Dream and George. He only had two, enough for two of them to get out of those mobs. Damn Sapnap and his good heart.. 

“.. you knew you were dying.. and.. and you could’ve lived, Sapnap..!” Dream choked out, wiping his eyes again, “Y-You should’ve just given a pearl to George and kept one for yourself! You’d-.. god, Sapnap..” Dream sniffled and swallowed, letting out a sound that was a mix of a laugh and a sob, “You’d still be here.. even if it was just you and George.. I..” 

Dream looked at the gravestone as if he were looking Sapnap in the eyes, “I should’ve taken your place.. but.. but fuck-!” Dream hammered his fist into the ground, “Y-You were dying and there was nothing! N-Nothing I could do! We.. I’m so s-sorry, Sapnap..” He blinked a few times to squeeze all his tears out. 

His nose was a little red now as it was getting colder. He knew soon his lips would be blue. 

“.. sometimes I think about it.. I wake up screaming.. George and I miss you so much it’s painful.. he didn’t eat for those two weeks he didn’t talk.. I had to make him force down soup or something. He’d always look out the window as if you’d just.. I dunno, come walking out of the forest.. walk down the path and tell us about what a crazy adventure that was.” Dream’s voice was so quiet now, breaking. 

Dream brought a hand over to his eyes and took a deep breath in and out, trying to flush out the gut wrenching sadness he felt. 

He remembers when they got home and for two days straight, Dream was throwing up when he thought of Sapnap. He’d see Sapnap’s favourite blanket or record and he’d feel a wave of sadness that went straight to his gut. And every time, George just patted his back, as if trying to say ‘I know.’

Dream looked up and saw the light of the house in the distance, swallowing. 

Then back to the cold, hard stone that replaced his friend and partner. His Sapnap. 

“.. I miss you.. everyday, Pandas.. but I know you’d be proud of me for just.. trying my best, I guess..” He put his hand on the stone as he placed the flowers down.

Lily of the Valley. The first flower Sapnap chose. 

With that, the collection was complete. All the flowers were surrounding the grave. 

Dream knee walked a little closer and pressed his forehead against the stone, “..I love you..” 

He let the words linger before he shakily sighed, getting up and looking at what remained of Sapnap. 

A gravestone with bundles of flowers. Multiple of each kind, all wrapped up in white ribbon to keep Sap’s memory alive. His white bandana. 

“.. you always were a good listener.” 

With that, Dream finally walked away from the grave, down the dark path toward the house with shaky hands and weak knees, a dull pit in his stomach as well.


	2. Chapter 2

He was panting hard as he ran from various mobs with heavy resistance, the snow crunching beneath his feet. He knew he should’ve made a small shelter and slept, but it was too late now. He couldn’t let them catch him, not again. 

He tripped when his foot sunk into a particularly deep dip of snow, causing him to fall and cry out in pain as his arm made contact with the cold and unforgiving ground and his own body. The desperate man forced himself to stay as quiet as he could as he slapped his free hand over his mouth, panting through his nose so hard his lungs burned. He was on the snowy ground as he heard bones rattle, eyes wide as he looked around frantically. 

He finally spotted the white mob walking through some trees, unaware of his presence. 

He wasn’t doing so hot on health, but he had enough energy to sprint, especially since he was having a bit of an adrenaline rush. He shook like a leaf as he watched the skeleton walk off in a direction opposite from him, then the boy was scrambling up and running again, toward his location. 

It was so cold, even through his double layered clothes and leather armour. The tips of his fingers were red and his nose was leaking, but that didn’t matter. He had one place in mind and that was all that mattered.

—

Dream was being held by George as they slept. Even if he was the bigger one, he preferred to little spoon. 

Dream was exhausted from visiting Sapnap today, he had told George all about how he had finally finished the collection. And how he felt conflicted on if he’d ever be able to get over him. 

George didn’t question him, just hugged him and pet his hair through it when Dream had started to cry again, obviously in need of comfort that Sapnap usually gave him, but obviously couldn’t now. So George tried his best to substitute, even if he knew he’d never be able to match Sapnap. It wasn’t like Dream preferred one over the other, just the younger had always had his own special way of making people feel better. He was so comforting and solid, someone who felt like you could lean on if your life was falling apart. 

And it was, in a sense. It was just coming up on two months and neither George or Dream made any progress on recovering. They still felt just as empty as they did when they came home without their partner. 

George was wide awake.. it was the middle of the night and he couldn’t sleep. He missed Sapnap’s warm body behind him, the youngest always preferred to big spoon, didn’t matter who he was holding. If the Brit focused, he could still feel Sapnap’s comforting touch and arms wrapped around him, still smell the earthy scent that always made him feel so cozy. He had taken Sapnap’s death extremely hard, he hadn’t talked for two weeks and hardly ate. In that month, he was pale and quiet, looking almost as dead as the youngest was. His hands would shake doing anything and he almost never got out of the house. 

He only visited Sapnap’s grave a few times, mainly because it was too depressing. His heart felt dented whenever he saw Sapnap’s gravestone. Cold stone that was devoid of all Sapnap ever was. He was so young and vibrant.. so loving. 

What really hurt was that George had.. George had never gotten the chance to tell Sapnap that he loved him. George struggled with that sort of stuff, jealous of how easy it came for Dream and Sap; they’d share light kisses and tell each other they loved each other all the time. Of course, they never left George out, George never felt forgotten, but he did feel as if he was the weak link in the whole “I love you” thing. But the two boys had never rushed him, never made him feel bad about it because George had always shown his love in other ways. George warmed up to hugs and such but only when one of the other’s initiated them. The oldest would show love by asking if someone was okay, gifting them food or a high class weapon, or he went out and hunted or mined. And the other two saw that. 

But now George laid here in bed with only one of them. He still hasn’t gotten the courage to tell Dream that he loved him. He felt guilty about it everyday, how the last words he’d ever said to Sapnap was “You idiot.” 

They were panicking when Sapnap had shoved those pearls into their hands. 

_“B-But you’re not gonna be able to get out, you idiot!”_

The words felt like they burned. Sapnap ignored it and told them to leave, barking out that they had to run. 

His whole body just felt heavier and heavier as he remembered. The warm nether air, the dark and brooding fortress.. how Sapnap’s yells bounced and echoed off the walls. It all passed like a blur and George could only comfort himself by hugging Dream closer. 

He buried his head into Dream’s shoulder, the other mumbling something incoherent in his sleep at the little disturbance. His brain went to dark places; imagining what it would be like to be in Sapnap’s position, all those mobs attacking you and ripping at you.. there were two wither skeletons and a growing army of piglins. He didn’t see much after Dream pulled George back and forced him to throw his pearl. Sapnap’s last cry of pain before he was teleported to a spot outside the fortress with Dream was permanently burned in his mind. It made his skin crawl because he knew the effects of a wither even touching you. 

Your skin where it made contact would get charred and cause your muscles to spasm, the pain was immense as the skin dried up and cracked. It left nasty scars. George still had one on the back of his left leg. 

George let out a soft cry, muffled by Dream’s shoulder as he imagined how much pain the younger had probably endured.

The quiet was scary. It let his brain remember those sounds too clearly.

It was so dark, the only light was the moon shining through the windows. It was such a lonely feeling that swallowed both boys whole. 

—

When George had finally calmed down after ten minutes of softly weeping into Dream’s shoulder, he jumped at the sound of the door opening. His blood ran cold as his brain ran through the possibilities. 

Did zombies learn how doors worked? Was there a travelling merchant downstairs?? 

Was.. was _he_..?

George sat up carefully, making sure not to wake Dream as he got out of bed. His heart was pumping so loud that he could feel it in his throat and hear it echo in his body.

He breathed through his mouth and snuck to a chest, pulling out his trusted sword and gripping the handle tightly. He slowly came down the wooden steps and kept his head on a swivel. He heard chests opening as he finally made it do-

His body froze in place as the sword fell out of his hands, clattering to the ground when he saw him.

At first he thought maybe he was dreaming. Maybe he was having a nightmare, even. Hallucinating?!

But no. 

No, once those deep blue eyes turned to him and stared at him in shock, he knew. 

There he was. 

“S-..” George stood at the bottom of the stairs, keeping his distance cautiously in case this was just another nightmare. 

“G-George..” The tone was meek, voice a little raspy from the run.

There Sapnap stood, wearing leather armour that was near broken, in front of the chests. 

He had scars across his face, making him look more beat up and rugged than he did before but he was still handsome. The younger was frozen too. He wore clothes that weren’t his. It was a dark blue tunic and a parka underneath the shredded leather chest plate. Sap’s lips were blue and his nose was red. 

“Sapnap-“ George’s breathing became sporadic, taking a step forward as his brain slowly let him process that he was there, “N-No, you’re- S-Sapnap, you’re dead-“

Both of them took cautious steps closer, until George reached out a shaky hand to touch Sapnap’s cheek. It was warm, despite him coming in from the cold. It was so overwhelming. 

George’s eyes welled up as Sapnap leaned into the touch, cold hands placed on his arm. The older ran his thumb over the scarred skin, tracing it a little; it stretched from Sap’s jaw to just under his eye, and it was obviously a wither burn. The skin wasn’t charred or black anymore, just.. scarred. 

George’s face crumpled as he started to breathe sporadically once again, looking into Sapnap’s eyes as heavy tears rolled down his cheeks, “Y-You’re alive..!” His voice broke as he pulled Sapnap into a hug. The amount of shock and relief that flowed through his body was enough to make him feel slightly nauseous. 

“H-How-?! W-We-“ George pulled his head away and tried to talk but couldn’t, he couldn’t keep a smooth train of thought right now. There was soft lantern light hitting them both, enveloping them in a gentle haze. When he now looked into Sapnap’s eyes, he could see it; one of Sapnap’s irises was broken. It was horrifying, but also slightly beautiful. It left him in awe as if he just fell in love with Sapnap’s looks all over again.

Sapnap just tried to shush him, starting to cry now too. 

“C-Can we talk later?” Sapnap pleaded, wrapping his arms back around George and hugging him again. 

George didn’t question it. 

He just hugged Sapnap, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“George?” A different voice had called from up the stairs, then Dream was seen coming down, “What happened? A-Are you crying-“ 

Dream’s eyes went wide as he saw Sapnap, mouth agape and looking just as shocked at George did. 

“D-Dream..!” Sapnap cried out weakly, just as excited to see his other partner as he was to see George. He watched as Dream stumbled a little as he approached the two, grabbing Sapnap’s face and examining him. George backed off a little as Dream investigated. 

“N-No way, you’re fucking _dead_ , Sapnap, there’s-“ Dream’s emotions had obviously started to bubble up as he now just held Sapnap’s face in his hands, not caring about the scars the young boy gained right now. He was here. He was _alive_. 

“Oh my god,” Dream now hugged the boy close, maybe a little too tight because Sapnap made a sharp noise of pain, causing Dream to immediately soften up the hug, “S-Sorry-“ 

Dream looked back at George with the most alarmed expression he’s had in a while, just in as much disbelief as George.

Sapnap whined when Dream pulled away, “P-Please don’t go-“ He pulled back into Dream’s chest, starting to cry softly as he finally felt safe. 

He felt Dream carefully wrap his arms around Sap’s shoulders again, then felt George hug him from behind. 

Sapnap let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He hadn’t realized he felt like he’d been holding his breath for two months. 

Eventually, the boys sunk to the floor. They were all hugging, Sapnap crying more than the other two, and that was saying something because the other two were sobbing. He’d been through hell and back, literally. 

“You’re alive, S-Sapnap- We- We missed you so much-“ Dream babbled through gasps, neither of the other two had the strength to reply. 

They just cried. It was all they could do. They cried until they were just a shaking pile on the wooden floor. This was all that fucking mattered, just them three together again. 

Eventually, as they calmed down, Sapnap swallowed, “S-So.. you guys.. have any food..?” He asked with a weak laugh as if he didn’t just cheat death somehow. 

It loosened the tension, making the other two laugh softly through their tears.

Dream immediately got up, helping Sapnap up while George got up by himself. 

“Of course we do, y-you’re probably fucking starving.” Dream fretted as he looked through the chests and pulled out some raw steaks. He unwrapped them from the paper they used to wrap meat up and popped them in the smoker. George helped Sapnap up to sit on a chest, helping the youngest pull off his leather armour and shoes. 

“Thanks, Gog..” Sapnap was only here for ten minutes and he’s already managed to light the whole house up again. 

George’s eyes closed as he sighed after hearing the nickname, like that was what he’s been needing to hear for the past two months, because it _was_.

“It’s not a problem.” George told him, looking up at Sapnap. He wasn’t dressed in his regular clothes. He was in a blue shirt and brown pants.. looked like villager clothes..?

“.. did you.. wanna talk about it..?” Dream asked as he looked back at Sapnap, watching him as if to make sure he wouldn’t fade away. 

Sapnap looked at his lap after thinking it through, carefully shaking his head. 

“Not.. not tonight.. if that’s okay..” He looked up at both of his partners. 

“That’s fine! Totally whenever you’re ready, Sap.” Dream assured him a little too quickly, still jittery from all this. 

It was 1 am and they all stayed in the main room, all three of them eating some steaks and sitting on chests. 

“Sorry if I scared you guys..” Sap apologized, “George had a sword ready to swing on me.” He added with a small laugh.

George ducked his head in embarrassment, “I’m sorry, Sap, I-I just got nervous. Like what if a witch walked in, or a zombie? Or.. someone who wanted to take us away too?”

Ouch. 

Sapnap looked to George, a bit of a guilty look on his face as he scooted closer to the oldest and laid his head in his shoulder, “You don’t have to apologize.. you were keeping yourself and Dream safe..” 

Dream hummed in agreement, not talking because he had food in his mouth.

The exhaustion hung over all three of them, making them feel oddly content. 

Sapnap’s body hurt. He’d been travelling all day and it made him feel as stiff as a board as pain pulsed through the heels of his feet and his arm, he even had a mild headache. Sapnap gratefully sipped some water that George handed him. 

After the meal, Sapnap was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as he leaned on George, and as the baby of the group; Dream picked him up carefully and took him upstairs, saying something about how tired Sapnap must’ve been. 

Sapnap hummed, head bumping against Dream’s collarbone as he was carried bridal style up the stairs. It was even better as George once again helped him get undressed, taking the parka off him and taking the pants off too because Sapnap usually just slept in a shirt and underwear at night. 

“George is so quick to get me nakey,” Sapnap had teased with a small grin, the cheeky one that this house had missed so dearly. 

George just snorted, rolling his eyes, “You never complained before.” He teased back, but had felt a small bolt of shock go through his system when he saw Sap’s legs. Bruised, and another wither scar near the ankle, presumably where Sapnap had been grabbed. There were healing cuts and old scars from battles in earlier times. 

Dream saw them too, his heart cracking as he imagined what the rest of Sapnap’s body looked like. Would his torso be cut up or bruised? Would there be anything fresh..? He felt gross thinking of those possibilities. 

Then Sapnap cleared his throat to get their attention, “Y-You guys, kinda feelin’ like a freak here.” He told them in reference to their stunned silence that quickly cleared up. 

“S-Sorry- just..” George apologized, standing up straight now, “I.. I don’t like seeing you with scars like that..” 

Dream nodded, sitting on the bed with Sapnap, “Me too.. they look like hell..” 

Sapnap tried to laugh off their concern, shaking his head and bringing one of his legs up to examine it, “I’m still pretty though, aren’t I?” There Sapnap went, using humour to deflect serious issues again. 

Dream sighed, the bed dipping once more as George got on too, “Of course you are, but it just sucks seeing you all beat up, Sap.” Dream leaned in and rested his head on Sap’s shoulder like a sad puppy. 

George laid down and yawned, kinda reading that Sapnap didn’t want to talk about that stuff for the night.

“Can we please.. sleep..? Like, together again?” George requested as he got under the covers, “Sapnap, you’re in the middle tonight, we’re not letting you out of our sight.” George threw in as he lifted the covers as an invite to the other two. 

“That sounds like the best thing ever right now, like actually.” Sapnap nodded quickly, carefully getting into bed once Dream lifted his head off his shoulder. 

He shuffled into the middle of the bed and got sandwiched by two warm bodies; the safetst feeling in the world. 

Dream even broke his own usual routine, big spooning Sapnap as Sapnap held George. He had longed for Sapnap to be in his arms again, and now that he was back, he was _never_ letting go. 

Sapnap took a full body sigh, eyes closed as he intertwined fingers with George, “I missed you guys a lot..” He yawned and snuggled his face into George’s shoulder, “.. I’ll tell you guys what happened tomorrow, okay..?” 

The other two hummed in response, and Dream placed a soft kiss to Sapnap’s shoulder. 

Then they fell asleep, absolutely exhausted and their bodies felt heavy. 

—

The next morning was amazing. 

Dream and Sapnap were always ones to sleep in, so when George woke up to the other two still dead asleep, he smiled. It felt like the world was back in its natural rhythm again, or at least it was slowly starting to be. 

The amount of relief he felt when he woke up to Sapnap’s arms around him was immeasurable, and he felt so lucky he could cry. 

But instead, he just turned around and looked at the youngest, admiring his face and resisting the urge to kiss him softly. He felt like Sapnap needed this sleep, so he let him be. 

Then an idea popped into his head! Breakfast! 

Yeah! He’d made some food for the other two so they had something pleasant to wake up to!

George carefully removed himself from the bed, sneaking downstairs and seeing his diamond sword still on the floor where he’d dropped it last night. He picked it up and let it rest against the railing of the stairs, then he was back to work. 

—

When Dream woke up, he woke up with a bit of a start. He usually did that when his dream’s were cruel to him. 

He barely even remembered what it was about, and he didn’t care because as soon as he saw the black hair in front of him, he sighed in relief, pulling the smaller one in closer to his chest and pressing his lips to his head. His brows furrowed as he just breathed, assuring himself that Sapnap was real and Sapnap was okay. 

The younger had made a small noise when he was disturbed, turning around once his body finally noticed the lack of George’s presence and cuddling into Dream’s chest. 

The taller’s heart melted as Sapnap smushed his face against him, as if he couldn’t be closer to him. He swallowed and brought a hand up to comb through the dark hair, mumbling something about how Sapnap was safe. He wasn’t expecting to get a small response.

“I know..” Sapnap had said, his voice quiet but thick with sleep. Dream wanted nothing more than to just kiss him.. but not right now. He would once Sapnap was more awake.

After five minutes though, it seemed Sapnap couldn’t fall back asleep. He had sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and stretching, his back arching and hips rolling as he grunted. A beautiful display, but now wasn’t the time to think of that stuff. 

Some noises were heard downstairs and he assumed it was George since the oldest wasn’t there with them right now. 

Sapnap turned to Dream, looking almost angelic in the soft white glow as the sun reflected off the snow and through their windows. 

“Morning.” He smiled at Dream. 

Dream smiled at him, “.. you’re beautiful.” He didn’t care if it was sappy, he loved Sapnap with all his heart and he was going to tell him. Especially since Sapnap’s face had gone a little pink, the loving words bringing a shy giggle out of him. 

“You’re so stupid..” Sap mumbled, shaking his head. It just made Dream smile more. 

Dream sat up and ruffled his own hair, yawning as they both woke up slowly. 

“I think George is downstairs..” Sapnap had informed him, turning his body and looking at Dream, legs crossed. 

His face was in the light perfectly now, and he could see the details of his scar and the broken iris. It looked so fucking cool, the only good thing to come out of being attacked by withers. 

“.. what? My eye..?” Sapnap had a little smirk on now, lifting a hand to rake his own hair back and open his eyes wider for Dream to get a good look, “Yeah, looks dope, right? My visions a little blurry but I’m okay. If the wither burn got any closer to my eye, I would’ve went blind. I’m _extremely_ lucky.” He told Dream as if it wasn’t traumatic, even if you could tell it definitely was. 

Dream winced at the thought, “Jeez, Sapnap..” He brought a calloused hand up to gently cup Sap’s cheek, the younger just pressing into the touch like a cat. 

That at least brought a smile to his face. 

Then George came upstairs, “Oh!” He perked up at the sight of them both awake, “Good timing! I just made some food!” 

Sapnap had also perked up at the sound of that, “Ooh!” He pulled away from Dream’s hand as he got out of bed, pulling on his pants that were on the floor, “What’d you make, Georgie?” He asked as he came to the stairs to follow his other boyfriend down.

Dream quickly got up and followed too, just as curious as Sapnap. 

Downstairs was a set table with some pumpkin pie and sweet berries, plus some what seemed to be freshly made whipped cream. 

“You spoil us,” Dream laughed softly as George helped Sapnap in his chair, the youngest practically bouncing in his seat at the delicious looking food. The pie was still steaming. 

George laughed incredulously, “Someone’s gotta.” He smirked a little, slicing the pie and placing a slice in front of Sapnap on a plate. 

“What, not gonna serve me?” Dream joked, getting a little laugh from the other two.

“No, because you didn’t just rise from the dead.” George retorted, placing a slice of pie on his own plate as Sapnap scooped some whipped cream onto his pie, then took a couple sweet berries and placed them on top of the whipped cream. 

“Got me there.” Dream nodded with his hands up in defeat, serving himself a slice and then all three of them went to town. 

—

After breakfast, all three of them gathered up their plates since Dream offered to do the dishes.

“But! George has to go get the water.” He pointed his thumb toward the empty cauldron, then proceeded to start a controlled fire underneath it so the water would heat up faster when it was brought in. 

George groaned, complaining about how he just cooked and didn’t wanna. 

Dream just pouted in reply to rile George up a little more, “Aw, poor Georgie-Weorgie.” 

George just gave him a little unamused glare, then crossed his arms, “Just for that, I’m not going to.” 

Dream wanted some time alone with Sapnap, sue him.

“George, please..?” Sapnap requested after a moment of silence, putting his newfound privileges to work, “Just two buckets.” Sapnap requested as he stepped forward and hugged George from behind, tucking his face into George’s neck for maximum effect. 

It worked. Of course it worked, the oldest always had a soft spot for Sapnap. 

George sighed, annoyed as he rested his hand on Sapnap’s arm, “.. fine. I’ll be back in like.. five minutes or something.” 

Sapnap grinned and gave George another squeeze, “Thank you, gogy!” 

“Mhm.” George snaked out of the hug and went to the front door, pulling on his boots and a quick jacket before grabbing the buckets because it was cold out and he had to travel to the flowing river since the little lake near their house was frozen over. 

Sapnap waved George off, then watched him walk off into the woods through the window. He knew George could handle himself. 

What caught his attention next was Dream hugging him from behind now, his boyfriend’s head resting on top of his own, “Hi.” 

Sapnap laughed a bit, “Hey,” He reached up to gently run his hand over Dream’s cheek, turning around and cupping his face.

Dream smiled at him which was always comforting. 

“.. Sapnap..?” Dream’s voice was quiet, the only sound heard was the gentle crackling of the fireplace. 

“Dream?” 

“.. can I kiss you..? Please?” The request was so soft spoken, so hopeful. 

Sapnap immediately had a smile grow on his face, “Of course, why did you even ask?” He chuckled as he leaned in.

Dream shrugged, “Just wanted to be sure,” He told him as he too leaned in, feeling excitement bubble through his body once their lips finally connected for the first time in so so long. 

Dream’s face was cupped in Sapnap’s hands while his own hands were on Sapnap’s waist, dragging up his sides and pulling the younger closer to him, carefully deepening the kiss. 

“I missed this..” Sapnap had mumbled against Dream’s lips, “Like crazy.” 

“Me too, it’s been way too long.” Dream replied and pressed their lips together again, finally feeling Sapnap’s tongue tentatively touch his own, as if unsure and a little clumsy like their first kiss had been. It flowed a warm feeling through Dream’s chest 

Sapnap tasted like pumpkin pie. He was sweet and his lips were soft, even despite being a little chapped. 

Sapnap let out a little choked noise when Dream gripped his hips, pulling away with a wet sound that made his ears burn, “Easy, dude, I just got home.” Sapnap laughed, hands dropping from Dream’s face to his hands. 

Dream barked out a laugh, face tucked into Sapnap’s neck now, easily towering him and making Sapnap feel smaller than he actually was, “Sorry, I just.. you feel nice.” 

Sapnap’s face now burned, “You can’t just _say_ things like that, man.” He laughed some more, though sounding more uncharacteristically shy this time. 

Dream just laughed again, pressing soft kisses to Sapnap’s neck. A little suggestive but otherwise was just showing his love to the younger one. 

Sapnap licked his lips and cleared his throat, gently pushing at Dream’s shoulders, weak as if he didn’t really want Dream to stop and just wanted to put an act on, “Dude, q-quit it,” He let out another weak laugh as he bit back a little shudder.

Dream finally backed off and smirked at Sapnap, who just shoved at him now, “Y-You’re a honkin’ weirdo, dude.” 

“You love it.” Dream smiled, then their moment was shattered as George opened and closed the door, letting out a “brr” as he shook his head to get the snow out of hair, carrying two buckets of water. 

“Was that the plan? Send poor George out in the cold while you fuck Sapnap not even 24 hours after he got home?” George asked mainly Dream a little bitterly as he walked by the two red faced idiots and poured the water in the cauldron to let it slowly heat up. 

Dream laughed shyly, swallowing and standing up straight, one hand on Sapnap’s hip and the other rubbing the side of neck guiltily, “S-Sorry, George. And we were just kissing.” 

George turned to them once both buckets were empty, raising a brow, “And I dont get even one? What a cruel and unforgiving world we live in.” He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching the two pull apart with embarrassed laughs. 

—

The fire was put out once the water was boiling, letting the dirty dishes soak until the bubbles were gone and the water was tolerable, then Dream started his promised job. They all talked as he did so, it was so domestic and everything Dream could ever ask for. 

But once he was done, he flicked water off his hands and dried them off, draining the cauldron by filling the two buckets up again and dumping them outside. 

Then he got an idea. 

He got a little smile in his face as he thought about it, coming inside and rushing upstairs to put some socks on and grabbing his green hoodie, putting it on and he recklessly came down the stairs blind. The other two watched in confusion as the tall doofus doofus’d around. 

“Okay, okay, I have a gift for you, I’ll be right back!” Dream looked at Sapnap and pulled his boots on, out the door before either of them could say anything. 

—

Dream walked up the snowy walkway, up to the point he’d been at just last night. His breath misted in front of him as he finally reached the top, seeing the stone that made him feel empty for two months. It was bittersweet to look at. How not to long ago, he was mourning what he thought was the death of his partner. The flowers he had placed were snowed on a little, but it was nothing that didn’t just fall off as Dream picked them up. 

He collected each bundle and smiled at them, the various colours were so beautiful among the white ground. 

Then looked to the stone. The name etched on it made his stomach turn, he didn’t want to look at it anymore; Sapnap was able to enjoy this view again and he didn’t want it to be tainted and rule his life anymore. 

Dream took a deep breath in and out, then gently put the flowers on the ground for a moment, approaching the stone and looking at it for just a moment. 

Then he grabbed it. He ripped it from the ground it was iced in and threw it over the cliff with a loud grunt of effort. He watched it plummet to a place where it wouldn’t hurt them anymore. 

It was.. liberating.. he felt freer already. Now he could go home and see him for real, no longer having to talk to a rock for comfort and closure. 

Dream swallowed as he looked around, at the vista and at his surroundings in case any mobs had heard him. 

Once he knew he was safe, he picked the flowers up and made his way back down to the house. 

He honestly wasn’t surprised when he walked in to Sapnap sat on top of a chest again, George between his legs and obviously had the younger one dominated as they made out. 

Sapnap was red in the face and George just looked at Dream as if he had ruined the fun. He pulled away from Sapnap dismissively, “Took you long enough, Dreamy.” George laughed, crossing his arms. 

Sapnap swallowed and nodded, “W-What did you go get?” He asked as he recovered from George’s kisses. 

Dream snorted, lifting the flowers. 

“I was getting you flowers while George tongue fucked you.” He replied, teasing them both but George was immune, rolling his eyes. 

Sapnap just let out a shy giggle, getting off the chest and approaching Dream, “Where the hell did you even get flowers? It’s snowing.” 

Oh, to be so blissfully unaware.

Dream let out his own quiet laugh now, sounding hesitant, “Uh.. they were.. they were around your grave..” He answered, looking at Sapnap’s face to see his reaction. 

Sapnap looked up at him too, eyes wide. He was surprised, “Grave..?” 

Dream nodded, “I-I mean, we.. what we saw.. could you blame us..?” 

Sapnap looked down at the flowers again as he swallowed, shaking his head as he now thought about it, “No.. I guess not.. but why is there so many? This is like, _all_ types of flowers, Dream..” 

Dream laughed again, a little brighter this time to keep the mood light, “It’s a long story.” 

Sapnap hummed as he nodded twice, “.. well.. thank you. These are nice..” He smiled up at Dream, quickly getting up on his toes to peck Dream’s lips so the other didn’t have to bend down, “They’ll look dope around the house.”

Now there was a bit of an elephant in the room. 

And Sapnap was well aware of it. 

He noticed the two had gone quiet, looking at him expectantly. 

Sapnap let his hands fall as he held the bundles of flowers, “.. I guess I owe you guys an explanation, don’t I..” 

—

“I really thought I was gonna die. I gave you guys the pearls because.. I-I knew I would rest easy knowing you guys got out.” They were sat at the table again, the other two quiet as they listened. 

“The withers really fucked me up, as you guys can tell.” The youngest gestured to his face scar and eye, “And you guys saw my leg. Not a pretty picture. But..” He cleared his throat and fidgeted in his seat, “But after you guys pearled out of there, I let myself fall to the ground because I felt like I had nowhere to go, but when I fell, the gold ingots I had fell out of my bag and onto the ground. They gave me the out I needed to think for just a second more. The piglins got distracted by the gold and there was only two withers, so.. I don’t know what came over me b-but as soon as I saw the slightest exit, my body booked it. I got up and ran as best I could with my leg. I couldn’t go down the hall you guys did because more were coming and..” 

Sapnap cleared his throat once again as he took a moment, glad neither of them rushed him to finish because honestly? Remembering this stuff was kind of.. it was terrifying. 

“.. The adrenaline I had kept me going, even if I was limping. I bumped into a piglin that turned the corner and I fell over. I hardly had time to react when it swung at me, somehow the flat side of the axe hit my arm so I didn’t get _cut_ but I definitely sprained it. That piglin must’ve been all jumbled up from me bumping into it, I don’t know, because I have no idea how he didn’t chop my arm off in that moment.. thankfully, it wasn’t my dominant arm. M-My luck that day was incredible, I guess.” Sapnap’s voice was a little weak. 

“Holy shit, Sapnap..” George’s eyes were wide with concern and Dream had his mouth covered with his hand as he tried to imagine the scene, speechless.

“Yeah.. o-once I got out of the fortress though, I found my way back to the portal but it fuckin’ hurt to wobble around as I went though. It was nighttime in the over world, and I was a little lost. I tried to remember fast though because I heard mobs all around me. I tried to run until I had no energy. My leg was on fire at this point, and it was _bleeding_. Once again, I thought I was gonna die from blood loss or something until I saw a village up ahead. It was a colder biome, so I think I did go the wrong way.. but I made it! I got to the village and begged for a place to stay. They let me, and a doctor was rushed to me. She told me that my arm was sprained and my wither burns were nearly fatal.. she cleaned my wounds and bandaged me up, gave me a place to sleep it off too, super nice lady. She told me that I was in no condition to travel, and that I should consider staying with them until I was better.” 

“So that’s why you were gone for so long..” Dream spoke. He remembered how long it took George to recover from his wither burn, so he couldn’t imagine how Sapnap must’ve felt having one on his face _and_ leg, plus a sprained arm. 

Sapnap nodded, “I was pretty banged up.. but.. it was okay. I thought about just leaving and coming home a lot, but I knew that that would’ve just gotten me killed.. so I stayed in that village for a while.. I helped where I could, because I feel gross just taking from people. I’m.. I-I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner..” 

Both George and Dream told him not to apologize, that they were happy he took the time to heal and recover first. It was nice to hear them say that, it had been an annoying weight on his shoulders for a while now. 

“.. my arm’s still a little sore sometimes, and my eye is a little blurry, but.. I’m alive.. banged up, but alive.” Sapnap finished, hands in his lap. The whole experience oddly seemed to make Sapnap into a little bit more of a quieter person.. maybe matured was the right word. 

George and Dream looked at each other with worry in their eyes, George finally reaching over and placing a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder. 

“And that’s all we could ever ask of you, Sapnap.. you cheated death, be more proud of yourself..” George told him, squeezing gently to remind him that he was safe now. 

Dream let them interact, knowing it wasn’t often George got like this.

“.. we.. we love you, Sapnap.. I love you..” George mumbled as he brought him in for a careful hug. 

Sapnap’s eyes were wide after he processed George’s words, then he hugged him back tightly. 

“I-I love you too, George..” Sapnap said, maybe perhaps getting a bit choked up. 

Dream chuckled, scooting his chair over and joining in. He wrapped his arms around them both. 

There they were, back in another group hug that they all desperately needed.

They were together again and they were determined to keep each other safe and happy. Keep each other loved and warm. 

Things were still a little shaky, and they all knew it would be for a while as they got back into a rhythm, but as long as Sapnap was there with them both, they knew.

They could power through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN MAN, I WANTED TO JUST LEAVE IT AT THE ANGSTY BAD ENDING BUT SOMEONE IN MY COMMENTS GOT ME ALL HYPED UP ON A HAPPY ENDING AND IM A FUCKIN BABY AND WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY SO HERE
> 
> also pls no judge me for spelling or story mistakes, my life’s been a lil weird lately and I only get to write at like 2 am
> 
> Edit: not me feeling insecure abt this chapter and wanting to delete it only an hour after posting it 😍
> 
> I love hearing what you guys have to say so uh ., ur comments 🤲 hand em over rn


End file.
